


Black and Gold

by fredbassett



Series: Black and Gold [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Pride goes before a fall, but some falls are deliberate.





	Black and Gold

One glance into Ar-Pharazôn’s hot eyes made it abundantly clear he’d chosen this form wisely.

The king wanted him, that much was obvious.

Mirrored in the Numenorean’s eyes he saw his own slender form clad simply in a knee length white silk shirt hanging loosely over dark grey trousers tucked into soft, knee-high boots of supple black leather. Raven-wing hair with the merest touch of red-gold highlights framed a pale face.

He sank gracefully to his knees before Ar-Pharazôn, setting the seal on the king’s lust.

“I offer surrender, my Lord King.”

In that moment, Ar-Pharazôn the Golden was lost.


End file.
